Bride (A KaiSoo Fanfiction)
by AiDyo
Summary: Kim Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo, tetapi Kyungsoo telah memiliki kekasih, Park Chanyeol. Haruskah Kim Jongin merelakan Kyungsoo untuk Chanyeol? Masih bolehkah ia berharap? A KaiSoo Fanfiction! Drable!


**TITLE : Bride**

**AUTHOR : Putri atau KaiSoo JongSoo**

**CAST : KaiSoo**

**GENRE : Romance, Little Bit Hurt**

**RATE : T**

**LENGTH : Drable**

_Ketika engkau telah menjadi miliknya..._

**BRIDE**

"Kau.. menyukainya?" bisik Sehun kepada lelaki di sebelahnya, sedangkan lelaki di sebelahnya hanya menatap Sehun sekilas dan mengendikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu cinta," ucapnya jujur, sambil memandang ke arah langit biru, memejamkan matanya, mencerna apa yang terjadi dengan hatinya.

Sehun bangkit dari kursi taman yang mereka berdua duduki lalu dengan cepat memainkan bola basket, mendriblenya, dan memasukkannya ke ring.

Kai –lelaki yang mengaku tidak tahu apa itu cinta- pun hanya memandang kosong ke arah Sehun. Dipandanginya terus sampai Sehun selesai memainkan bolanya.

"Hey, bisa kau beri tahu aku tanda-tanda orang jatuh cinta?"

Sehun langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak dan kembali mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi taman.

"Akupun tidak mengerti. Hanya dirimu sendiri yang dapat membedakan itu cinta atau tidak."

Kai mendengus, dan kembali menatap ke arah langit.

"Hh.. kenapa sekalinya aku tertarik kepada satu orang langsung sesulit ini,"

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya, menatap ke arah sahabatnya iba.

"Heyy.. Sudah memiliki pacar bukan berarti kau tak bisa memilikinya." bela Sehun sambil mencubit ke dua pipi Kai.

Kedekatan keduanya memang berlebihan, seperti adik dan kakak, padahal mereka baru saling mengenal saat di bangku SMA.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi Perusak Hubungan Orang!" tegas Kai sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari pipinya.

"Dan lagi.." ucapan Kai terhenti, Sehun menatap Kai penasaran, Kai menarik napasnya perlahan.

"Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak sekedar pacaran dengan Chanyeol, tetapi mereka mau dinikahkan."

Sehun tercekat. Lalu ia memberondong Kai dengan banyak pertanyaan seperti :

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Kyungsoo menceritakannya padamu?"

"Kenapa berita itu tidak menyebar di sekolah?"

Kai tertawa miris, lalu hanya menjawab pertanyaan Sehun yang menurutnya penting saja.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, bodoh! Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo adalah sahabatku sedari TK, bahkan orang tua kami bertigapun dekat. Dan saat itu.. aku mendengar percakapan para orang tua bahwa mereka berniat menjodohkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol,"

Sehun hanya dapat mengusap-usap kepala Kai, turut bersimpati atas cinta segitiga atau lebih tepatnya cinta sepihak yang dialami temannya.

* * *

><p><strong>KAI P.O.V<strong>

"Kyungsoo sayang, eomma harap kamu senang bisa menikah dengan Chanyeol." ucap eomma Kyungsoo dengan lemah lembut, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sambil menggandeng Chanyeol, dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Dan di situ, masih pada ruangan yang sama, aku melihat kejadian itu di depan mata kepalaku sendiri.

Hatiku sakit, tapi aku masih tetap berusaha tersenyum di hadapan semuanya.

_Andai aku tidak melihat ini.._

_Andai Kyungsoo mencintaiku.._

_Andai Kyungsoo menolak perjodohan itu.._

* * *

><p>"Ap-Apa?"<p>

"Iya, aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin.."

Apakah ini mimpi? Bangunkan aku sekarang juga jika iya. Kyungsoo menyukaiku? Bukankah ia akan bertunangan dengan Chanyeol?

Kyungsoo mencubit pipiku dan membuat badanku terasa panas dan tersengat. Gila! Sedikit sentuhan darinya langsung menimbulkan efek yang besar pada tubuhku.

"B-Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

Sialan! Kenapa suara yang aku keluarkan terbata-bata begitu? Aah.. malunyaa

"Hahaha."

"Ada yang aneh? Kenap-"

"Tentu saja Kai, hahaha" ucapanku terpotong oleh tawaan Kyungsoo yang membuat dirinya semakin manis. Aduh, bisa-bisa aku diabetes jika selalu melihat senyumannya.

"Kau tidak tahu kejadian sebenarnya. Jadi begini, kau tahu Baekhyun kan?"

"Eng..yah, aku hanya tahu namanya. Baekhyun mantan Chanyeol?"

"Hem. Jadi sebenarnya.. Chanyeol masih sangat mencintai Baekhyun,"

Aku tercekat mendengarnya, jadi maksud Kyungsoo adalah? Dia mendekatiku karena Chanyeol lebih memilih Baekhyun darinya? Begitu? Jadi apa aku hanya pelariannya saja?

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh Kai,"

Apa Kyungsoo sejenis cenayang? Kenapa ia bisa tahu bahwa aku sedang memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh? Ayolah, jika tidak ingin aku berpikir yang aneh, beri aku penjelasan yang lebih jelas Kyungsoo.

"Dengarkan aku Kai, aku tidak pernah menyukai Chanyeol, yang aku cintai dan aku sayangi hanyalah kau, Kim Jongin yang PERVERT."

"Lalu, kenapa kau hampir menikah dengannya?"

Kulihat Kyungsoo menahan tawanya. Ayolah, apakah selucu itu?

"Apa kau cemburu Kai? Kau juga menyukaiku?"

"Ap-Apa?"

"Hahaha, Chanyeol memintaku untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya, agar Baekhyun merasa jealous dan kembali kepelukannya."

**APAAA!?**

"And Look, cara itu berhasil, sekarang Baekhyun telah meninggalkan Kris dan kembali ke sisi Chanyeol, sungguh mengharukan."

Kyungsoo! Kau membuat aku takut, kau tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya hatiku saat tahu bahwa kau akan menikah dengan Chanyeol?

"Baguslah, berarti kau tidak menyukainya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan pernikahan itu? Bukannya sayang membatalkan segala undangan?"

"Undangan itu tidak dibatalkan."

Maksudnya? Apa dia tetap akan menikah dengan Chanyeol? Lalu bagaimana nasib Baekhyun dan nasib aku yang barusan dinyatakan cinta olehnya? Atau yang dimaksudkan olehnya adalah pernikahan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun?

"Mempelainya tetap aku.."

Aku hanya terdiam, tidak tahu harus bagaimana, apakah aku harus kecewa karena Kyungsoo tetap akan menikah dengan Chanyeol atau sebagai sahabat yang baik aku harus merelakannya untuk Chanyeol.

Rasanya perasaanku ini tak dapat aku pendam, yang aku inginkan adalah menumpahkan kristal bening yang menutupi mataku.

Air mata ku benar - benar menetes saat ia mendekati telingaku dan berbisik perlahan.

Dan sekejap rasanya aku akan pingsan..

"Kau.. Jadi mempelai prianya, ya?

**END**

**Maaf kalau gak ada aluur wkwk **

**Ini cuman iseng buat selingan untuk Oneshoot yang bakal aku buat sebenarnya~**

**Review JUSEYOO~~**


End file.
